The contractor will independently furnish all the services, qualified personnel, material, equipment and facilities necessary to acquire and process death certificates. The NCI Project Officer will provide the contractor with lists containing all pertinent information available for each deceased subject, such as date of death, town or city and/or state of death, as well as other known personal identifiers (social security number, sex, date of birth, race, last known address, occupation, etc.). The contractor will acquire large numbers of death certificates from Vital Statistics Offices of all 50 states, using an automated acquisition system to maintain detailed information on the status of all searches in progress. The contractor will request an average of 12,000 death certificates per year from multiple Vital Statistics Offices. This will be accomplished by making three to four annual submissions of roughly equal size. The types of activities to be performed by the contractors in accordance with instructions received from the NCI Project Officer.